strangers at our door
by inuschopstiks
Summary: kenshinXinu Kenshin was happily doing laundry. Kaoru was strangling the kid in the background. It was a normal day. That is until a young girl come to the dojo, looking for inuyasha. Who is Inuyasha? (inukag kenkao)
1. Default Chapter

Kenshin grinned happily at the white cloth in front of him "Perfect! White as snow!" It was then that he caught the sound of a faint knock at the gate door. At first he thought he had imagined it, but then it came again, fainter than before.

He shot up and ran towards the gate, freezing for a second, a couple off feet away from the door as the scent of blood hit his sensitive nose. He raced the last couple of feet and thru open the door.

A young girl, looking about the age of fifteen stood there, shivering despite the heat, staring at him with chocolate brown eyes that were glazed over with fever. It was only then that he noticed that she had a badly bleeding cut. It ran through her shoulder and he could tell that it was serious, it was bleeding heavily.

She looked up at him "I-Inuyasha…is…he here?…where is he…."

And she fainted right into his arms.

-ooo0ooo-

SO? Should I continue? REVIEW and let me know! the next chapters, if there are some WILL be much longer, don't panick.


	2. enter Inuyasha, the other hitokiri

_**Strangers at our door**_

_written by: inuschopstiks_

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

-ooo0ooo-

Kenshin grinned happily at the white cloth in front of him "Perfect! White as snow!" It was then that he caught the sound of a faint knock at the gate door. At first he thought he had imagined it, but then it came again, fainter than before.

He shot up and ran towards the gate, freezing for a second, a couple off feet away from the door as the scent of blood hit his sensitive nose. He raced the last couple of feet and thru open the door.

A young girl, looking about the age of fifteen stood there, shivering despite the heat, staring at him with chocolate brown eyes that were glazed over with fever. It was only then that he noticed that she had a badly bleeding cut. It ran through her shoulder and he could tell that it was serious. It was bleeding heavily.

She looked up at him "I-Inuyasha…is…he here?…where is he…."

And she fainted right into his arms.

-ooo0ooo-

SO? Should I continue? REVIEW and let me know! the next chapters, if there are some WILL be much longer, don't panic.

You must review though! so go! go!

_inuschopstiks_

CHAPTER One

The first thing she felt when she woke up was the searing pain in her shoulder. Normally it would have been enough to send her back into unconsciousness but she couldn't _'inuyasha…' _

She sat up suddenly, scaring the hell out of the young woman who had just begun to doze beside her.

The young woman looked up in a flash. She had arctic blue eyes that shone with worry, and her dark hair that was pulled into a high ponytail with a large ribbon, swished at her sudden movement.

"y-you scared me! You shouldn't sit up yet, your shoulder is very bad…." She made eye contact with the wounded girl in front of her, silently asking her for her name

"kagome" kagome whispered "Inuyasha…is he here?"

Kaoru looked away "I'm sorry…I don't know who he is…my name is Kaoru and this is the Kamiya dojo."

Then to Kaoru's shock the girl, Kagome, turned as white as a sheet and fainted.

She gasped and immediately went to check the girls wound. It had reopened a little but that could be fixed.

"Kaoru-dono?"

She looked up, having just finished re-bandaging Kagome, to see a familiar face, one she could never get enough of.

"I brought you some supper Kaoru-dono. You look exhausted, this one will watch over the girl for a while"

Kaoru started to protest as Kenshin sat down beside her but he cut her off

"It is alright Kaoru-dono, this one will come get you if she awakens"

Kaoru smiled at him and took the tray off food "she woke for a second Kenshin…she said her name was Kagome…and she was looking for the Inuyasha she mentioned earlier…I hope this man is alright, for her sake."

Himura nodded "I know Kaoru-dono…this one hopes as well"

-

He had been sitting beside the girl for a good couple of hours, changing the cloth on her for head once in a while to dip it in water to try and reduce her fever. So he nearly jumped when she cried out in her sleep.

"Inuyasha! Don't go Inuyasha…you belong here!" tears began to run down the girls face as she reached out in the air "Inuyasha….you didn't force me to be….I wanted to stay with you!"

Kenshin's mouth hung open slightly…this conversation sounded a little familiar…But the next thing the girl said made him gasp

"Inuyasha…your not Hitokiri anymore…"

'_Hitokiri? This Inuyasha is a turned assassin as well as this one? Why did he leave this girl? An assassin…'_ Kenshin shifted slightly, this was not what he had expected.

This girl, from what he had heard form her mumbling reminded him of Kaoru.

'_I don't care about peoples past'_ He remembered her words exactly and from what this girl Kagome had said _'"Don't go Inuyasha…you belong here" and "you didn't force me to be….I wanted to stay with you!" It sounds like this girl cares a lot for this…Inuyasha'_

Kenshin shook his head, this reminded him to much of the time he had left for Kyoto, leaving Kaoru and the others behind.

-The next morning-

Kenshin sat, leaning against the gate. Kaoru had ushered him out, she was changing the girls bandages and considering they were the only top the girl wore…

Kenshin rolled his eyes. He was not perverted, unlike some mad gambler called Sanosuke…

It made him jump to his feet when he heard shouting just a little ways away from the gate. Leaping nimbly over the gate he landed a couple of meters away from and old man and another man, looking in his twenties.

The younger man was shouting at the older man. "You said you saw a girl with raven hair wearing miko clothing! You said she was badly wounded! Where is she old man! Why didn't you help her?"

The first thing Kenshin had noticed was that the boy had a sword at his side. But the slightly vague description of the girl Kagome who now lay in the dojo pulled him out of his trance.

"a wounded Miko?"

The angry younger man looked up, causing his waist length black hair to whip around, his violet eyes flashed "You've seen her?"

Kenshin gazed at him for a moment, the older, grey haired man, happy to have been forgotten took off.

Kenshin lowered his head in a half bow "This one would like to know first, are you Inuyasha?"

The boy froze "why?"

'he isn't very trusting, that he isn't' "You must answer first" Kenshin watched carefully, noticing that the mans hand went to the hilt of his blade, he placed his hand against his sakabato in a non threatening maner.

He knew the other man had seen him do it.

"yes, I am Inuyasha, now have you seen Kagome? Where is she?"

"follow this one Inuyasha" And, keeping his hand on his sword, Kenshin lead the younger man into the dojo.


	3. Wake up Jinkouteki

_**Strangers at our door**_

_written by: inuschopstiks_

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

(questions have been answered at the bottom and there's Japanese vocabulary)

ooo0ooo

"It has been two days Kaoru-dono, two days and Kagome-dono has yet to awaken" Kenshin shifted slightly as he sat on the back steps of the Kamiya dojo.

Kaoru sighed " I know…She has been stirring though, Inuyasha told me that she seems cooler to the touch and I agree with him, it's a shame Megumi isn't here though isn't it?"

Kenshin nodded. He noticed the food tray that Kaoru was holding "Ill take that Kaoru-dono, there is something that I wish to speak to Inuyasha about"

Kaoru studied him for a minute, there was something he was not telling her_ 'of course I can always pry it out of him later…' _"Sure Kenshin that would be great"

He gave her his charming rurouni smile, took the tray and disappeared inside.

ooo0ooo

Inuyasha sighed and stroked Kagome's hair lightly, avoiding her wounded shoulder _'why did you come after me you stupid girl…I told you it wouldn't be safe if you stayed around me….' _

He stopped his movements, hearing footsteps coming closer he retracted his hand.

It was then that Kenshin entered. Although Inuyasha hadn't recognized the man right away it soon dawned on him that the red haired rurouni was once the fear hitokiri battousai.

Kenshin bowed and then set the food in front of Inuyasha. He looked at Kagome for a moment before sitting cross-legged in front of them, leaning against the opposite wall. "this one has heard that Kagome-dono is doing better"

Inuyasha slowly began to eat, keeping his eyes on the host. He nodded.

"Inuyasha there is a matter that I wish to bring up with you"

The dark haired man stopped eating and gave Kenshin his full attention

" Kagome-dono talks a lot in her sleep"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow "and….?"

"May this one see you sword Inuyasha?"

At this he visibly stiffened "why?"

" Is it a katana or a sakabatou?"

Inuyasha stared at Kenshin "It's a katana. You don't need to worry, I haven't killed anyone with it in…years Kenshin, I wont harm anyone one here….but what does this have to with Kagome…?"

Kenshin decided that he should just come out and say it "Kagome-dono said that you were a retired hitokiri"

Inuyasha's hand flew to his sword, his feet slipped out of their comfortable position to support him in case he needed to spring forward.

Kenshin brought his hand to sakabatou's handle but did nothing more "I was the hitokiri battousai inuyasha, but now this one is rurouni. What was your name, back in the bakumatsu Inuyasha"

Inuyasha could do nothing but stare…and fall back on his butt in surprise

Recovering quickly he answered "Keh, what's it to you?"

"this one wishes to know, that I do"

Inuyasha regarded Kenshin for a moment "I was only twelve at that time. I plan to take no more lives unless I have to, and that will be only to defend the people I care about. Those days are behind me" He stared hard at Kenshin, almost daring him to complain.

Kenshin nodded in understanding "I know how you feel, that I do. This one took a vow, after coming out of the shadows, to take no more life. So that is why this one now carries a sakabatou. This one just wishes to know-"

"Jinkou"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow "oro? "

Inuyasha rolled his violet eyes "that was my name battousai"

Kenshin shook his head " Not battousai, this one is Kenshin once more… Your name… Jinkou…comes from Jinkouteki does it not…Ah this one did hear of you. I always wondered, why Jinkou?"

In that one moment the former battousai could have sworn that the mans eyes flashed gold "That, Kenshin, would be none of your business"

"hm, this one will respect that"

They sat in silence, both mulling over their own thoughts

"INUYASHA!"

Both men jumped as Kagome shot forward into a sitting position, throwing herself into a stunned Inuyasha's arms, crying.

ooo0ooo

**A word from you author: **Sorry it took me a while to update…This chapter was a lot shorter that I wanted it to be but unfortunately if I continued this chapter would have gone on FOREVER and I don't think it would have the same impact so…yeah, it's two chapters instead of one.

**_I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS IN THE WORLD! _**

now some people had some questions…

**Does this follow the same continuity as Inuyasha or is it an alternate universe? **– Well for Inuyasha it is an alternate universe because it is set in Kenshin's time period. They have not yet defeated shishio (I need him for my story). I'm not sure if this answers your questions but I hope it did and I had better stop talking so I don't give away my plot! Lol

**Are you going to include Miroku, Sango, and Shippo too? **– I'm actually not sure yet. I have the story basically planned out but I really haven't decided yet weather or not they'll be making an appearance

**Japanese vocabulary: **

Jinkou-Comes from the word **Jinkouteki **meaning unnatural (I wasn't sure what to call him, but then this hit me, I called him this because he is normally half demon and that's what people call him in the manga)

Katana-Japanese sword

Sakabatou-reversed edge sword carried by Kenshin


End file.
